The present invention relates to a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization, a catalyst for olefin polymerization, a process for producing an olefin polymer and a process for producing a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,875 discloses a solid catalyst component, which is a new olefin polymerization catalyst component, and which is obtained by supporting a magnesium compound and a titanium compound on a carrier of a functional group-carrying polymer. More specifically, the patent discloses a process for producing an ethylene based polymer with use of a catalyst, which catalyst is obtained by a process comprising the following steps (i) to (v):
(i) dissolving an ethylene-unsaturated carboxylic acid copolymer in an organic solvent,
(ii) adding a poor solvent to the resulting solution to precipitate the ethylene-unsaturated carboxylic acid copolymer,
(iii) separating the precipitated copolymer by filtration, drying the separated copolymer, and then pulverizing the dried copolymer,
(iv) contacting the pulverized copolymer, an organomagnesium compound and a transition metal compound with one another to obtain a solid catalyst component, and
(v) contacting the obtained solid catalyst component with an organoaluminum compound to obtain a catalyst.
The patent also discloses that the obtained catalyst can exhibit a high activity in the polymerization of olefin, particularly in the copolymerization of ethylene with an xcex1-olefin.
However, the above-mentioned catalyst is not sufficient from a viewpoint of obtaining an olefin polymer having a low content of lower molecular weight polymers and/or low crystallinity polymers. In addition, the above-mentioned solid catalyst component has a problem such that it contains a lot of fine powders to make its particle size distribution broad, and as a result, the obtained ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer is not satisfactory in its powder properties.
Objects of the present invention are to provide (i) a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization, (ii) a highly active catalyst for olefin polymerization, (iii) a process for producing an olefin polymer, particularly a copolymer of ethylene with an xcex1-olefin, and (iv) a process for producing a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization, according to which an olefin polymer having an extremely low content of lower molecular weight polymers and/or low crystallinity polymers, and an olefin polymer having superior powder properties can be obtained.
The present inventors have undertaken extensive studies to achieve the objects. As a result, it has been found that the objects can be achieved by providing (i) a solid catalyst component (A-1) for olefin polymerization, which is obtained from a combination of a carrier (a-1) of carboxyl group-carrying polymer powder having a specific average particle size and a transition metal compound (b) of the number 4 group of metals in the periodic table of elements, and (ii) a solid catalyst component (A-2) for olefin polymerization, which is obtained from a combination of a carboxyl group-carrying polymer carrier (a-2), a transition metal compound (b) of the number 4 group of metals in the periodic table of elements and a phenol compound (c). Thereby, the present invention has been obtained.
The present invention provides a solid catalyst component (A-1) for olefin polymerization, which is obtained by a process comprising the step of contacting:
(a-1) a carrier of carboxyl group-carrying polymer particles having an average particle diameter of from 1 to 300 xcexcm, and
(b) a transition metal compound of the number 4 group of metals in the periodic table of elements.
The present invention further provides a catalyst for olefin polymerization, which is obtained by a process comprising the step of contacting:
(A-1) the above-mentloned solid catalyst component, and
(B) at least one compound selected from the group consisting of an organoaluminum compound and an organoaluminumoxy compound.
The present invention further provides a process for producing an olefin polymer, which comprises the step of polymerizing an olefin in the presence of the above-mentioned catalyst.
The present invention further provides a process for producing a solid catalyst component (A-1) for olefin polymerization, which comprises the step of contacting:
(a-1) a carrier of carboxyl group-carrying polymer particles having an average particle diameter of from 1 to 300 xcexcm, and
(b) a transition metal compound of the number 4 group of metals in the periodic table of elements.
The present invention further provides a solid catalyst component (A-2) for olefin polymerization, which is obtained by a process comprising the step of contacting:
(a-2) a carboxyl group-carrying polymer carrier,
(b) a transition metal compound of the number 4 group of metals in the periodic table of elements, and
(c) a phenol compound.
The present invention further provides a catalyst for olefin polymerization, which is obtained by a process comprising the step of contacting:
(A-2) the above-mentioned solid catalyst component, and
(B) at least one compound selected from the group consisting of an organoaluminum compound and an organoaluminumoxy compound.
The present invention further provides a process for producing an olefin polymer, which comprises the step of polymerizing an olefin in the presence of the above-mentioned catalyst.
The present invention further provides a process for producing a solid catalyst component (A-2) for olefin polymerization, which comprises the step of contacting:
(a-2) a carboxyl group-carrying polymer carrier,
(b) a transition metal compound of the number 4 group of metals in the periodic table of elements, and
(c) a phenol compound.
(a) Carrier
Examples of a preferable polymer as a carrier used in the present invention are (i) a copolymer having carboxyl group-carrying unsaturated monomer units, and (ii) a carboxyl group-carrying polymer, which carboxyl groups are introduced to a polymer by a chemical or physical method. Among these polymers, the copolymer having carboxyl group-carrying unsaturated monomer units is more preferred.
As examples of the carboxyl group-carrying unsaturated monomer, unsaturated carboxylic acids such as acrylic acid and methacrylic acid are enumerated. Of these, acrylic acid is preferred.
Preferred copolymers having carboxyl group-carrying unsaturated monomer units are those having units of the carboxyl group-carrying unsaturated monomer and units of a comonomer selected from the group consisting of ethylene, propylene and styrene. Examples of such copolymers are ethylene-acrylic acid copolymer, ethylene-methacrylic acid copolymer, propylene-acrylic acid copolymer, propylene-methacrylic acid copolymer, styrene-acrylic acid copolymer and styrene-methacrylic acid copolymer. Among these copolymers, preferred are those having ethylene units, propylene units or styrene units as a main component, more preferred are those having from 49.9 to 0.1% by weight of the carboxyl group-carrying unsaturated monomer units, and from 50.1 to 99.9% by weight of ethylene units, propylene units or styrene units, and much more preferred are those having from 30 to 1% by weight of the carboxyl group-carrying unsaturated monomer units, and from 70 to 99% by weight of ethylene units, propylene units or styrene units, provided that the total weight of the copolymer is assigned to be 100% by weight. Among these copolymers, copolymers having from 20 to 5% by weight of acrylic acid units or methacrylic acid units and from 80 to 95% by weight of ethylene units are particularly preferred.
Preferred polymers used to introduce carboxyl groups by a chemical or physical method are those having ethylene, propylene or styrene units. More preferred polymers are ethylene homopolymer, propylene homopolymer, styrene homopolymer and copolymers having ethylene, propylene or styrene units as a main component. Much more preferred polymers are those having from 50.1 to 100% by weight of ethylene, propylene or styrene units and from 49.9 to 0% by weight of xcex1-olefin units, provided that the total weight of the polymer is assigned to be 100% by weight. Specific examples of the polymer are polyethylene, ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer, polypropylene, propylene-ethylene copolymer, propylene-butene-1 copolymer and polystyrene.
The chemical or physical method for introducing carboxyl groups is not limited, and may be any one known in the art. For example, there are enumerated:
(1) a process wherein a halogenated styrene units-carrying polymer such as a styrene-bromostyrene copolymer is treated with an organic alkali metal compound such as n-BuLi, and the resulting product is subjected to reaction with carbon monoxide, thereby obtaining a styrene-carboxylstyrene copolymer, and
(2) a process wherein a polyolefin such as polypropylene and a carboxyl group-carrying unsaturated monomer such as acrylic acid are melt-kneaded in the presence of an organic peroxide to obtain acrylic acid-modified polypropylene.
The carboxyl group-carrying unsaturated monomer used in the process (2) may be those mentioned above. Preferred unsaturated monomers are acrylic acid and maleic anhydride. When an acid anhydride such as maleic anhydride is used, it is recommendable to subject the melt-kneaded product to hydrolysis.
Examples of the carboxyl group-carrying polymers, which carboxyl groups are introduced by a chemical or physical method, are styrene-carboxystyrene copolymer, acrylic acid-modified polyethylene, acrylic acid-modified polypropylene, acrylic acid-modified polystyrene, maleic acid-modified polyethylene, maleic acid-modified polypropylene, maleic acid-modified polystyrene, maleic anhydride-modified polyethylene, maleic anhydride-modified polypropylene, maleic anhydride-modified polystyrene, a hydrolysis product of maleic anhydride-modified polyethylene, a hydrolysis product of maleic anhydride-modified polypropylene and a hydrolysis product of maleic anhydride-modified polystyrene.
The above-mentioned carrier may be used singly or in a mixture of two or more, or may be used in combination with other polymers in a manner such that the objects of the present invention is not impaired.
An average particle diameter of the carrier is from 1 to 300 xcexcm, preferably from 3 to 200 xcexcm, and more preferably from 5 to 80 xcexcm, for the production of the solid catalyst component (A-1). For the production of the solid catalyst component (A-2), the average particle diameter of the carrier is not limited, but it is preferably from 1 to 300 xcexcm, more preferably from 3 to 200 xcexcm, and much more preferably from 5 to 80 xcexcm. A standard deviation of particle diameter distribution of the carrier is preferably from 0.1 to 50 xcexcm, more preferably from 1 to 30 xcexcm, and much more preferably from 3 to 20 xcexcm. By using a carrier having a relatively uniform particle diameter, the content of lower molecular weight polymers and/or low crystallinity polymers in the obtained olefin polymer can be decreased, and moreover powder properties of the obtained olefin polymer can be made superior. The term, xe2x80x9caverage particle diameterxe2x80x9d mentioned above means that measured by mixing the carrier with water or an alcohol to form a slurry, followed by measurement with a particle size measuring apparatus such as COULTER MULTISIZER. Here, the values relating to the average particle diameter and standard deviation of particle diameter distribution are by weight distribution. A shape of the carrier is preferably spherical, nearly spherical or elliptical.
As the carrier, commercially available polymer particles may be used. Alternatively. the carrier may be produced from a carboxyl group-carrying polymer. As the production method thereof, for example, there is enumerated a process wherein a carboxyl group-carrying polymer, a polar solvent which does not completely dissolve said polymer and a surface active agent are mixed with one another under stirring, which process makes use of a dispersion technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,422,049 and 3,432,483. A temperature for the production thereof is preferably not lower than a melting point of the carboxyl group-carrying polymer, so far as the polymer is not subjected to thermal decomposition, and a pressure is usually from atmospheric pressure to 250 atm. As the polar solvent which does not completely dissolve the carboxyl group-carrying polymer, water and a mixed solvent mainly composed of water are particularly preferable. As the surface active agent, block copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide are exemplified. The polymer particles produced according to the process mentioned above are also commercially available.
These polymer particles mentioned above are frequently contaminated with impurities such as surface active agents and those by-produced in the course of production thereof, and therefore it is recommendable to wash them with an organic solvent to remove the impurities from a viewpoint of polymerization activity of the catalyst in accordance with the present invention. As a process for washing them to remove the impurities, for example, there is enumerated a process wherein the polymer particles (those having an average particle diameter of from 1 to 300 xcexcm, when the solid catalyst component (A-1) is produced) are stirred in an organic solvent for 1 minute to 10 hours to form a slurry, and the particles separated from the slurry by filtration are dried under reduced pressure at 5 to 60xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 10 hours. The thus obtained polymer particles are superior to those obtained by dissolving the carboxyl group-carrying polymer in a good solvent, followed by precipitation with use of a poor solvent, from a viewpoint such that the impurities can be removed to a higher degree and the original shape of the polymer particles before the removal of impurities can be maintained.
The organic solvent used for washing the polymer particles is a solvent which does not completely dissolve the polymer particles. Specific examples of the solvent are ketone solvents such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone; nitrile solvents such as acetonitrile; aliphatic hydrocarbon solvents such as pentane, hexane, heptane, octane and decane; aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as benzene, toluene and xylene; alicyclic hydrocarbon solvents such as cyclohexane and cyclopentane; halogenated hydrocarbon solvents such as 1,2-dichloroethane and monochlorobenzene; and ether solvents such as diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran. Of these, ketone solvents are preferred, and acetone is particularly preferred from an economical point of view.
The above-mentioned washing to remove the impurities with the organic solvent can be carried out preferably under conditions such that the polymer particles do not dissolve in the organic solvent to maintain the original shape thereof, and a temperature is usually from xe2x88x9230 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., and more preferably from 20 to 80xc2x0 C.
(b) Transition Metal Compound
Examples of the transition metal compound of the 4 group metal of the periodic table of the elements used in the present invention are titanium compounds, zirconium compounds and hafnium compounds. Of these, titanium compounds are preferred. Among the titanium compounds preferred compounds are those represented by the following formula,
xe2x80x83Ti(OR1)nX4xe2x88x92n
wherein Ti is a titanium atom, O is an oxygen atom, R1 is an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, X is a chlorine atom, a bromine atom or an iodine atom, and n is 0 or an integer of 1 to 3.
Specific examples of the titanium compounds represented by the above formula are tetrahalogeno titanium compounds such as titanium tetrachloride, titanium tetrabromide and titanium tetraiodide; trihalogeno alkoxytitanium compounds such as methoxytitanium trichloride, ethoxytitanium trichloride, butoxytitanium trichloride, phenoxytitanium trichloride and ethoxytitanium tribromide: dihalogeno dialkoxytitanium compounds such as dimethoxytitanium dichloride, diethoxytitanium dichloride, dibutoxytitanium dichloride, diphenoxytitanium dichloride and diethoxytitanium dibromide; monohalogeno trialkoxytitanium compounds such as trimethoxytitanium chloride, triethoxytitanium chloride, tributoxytitanium chloride, triphenoxytitanium chloride and triethoxytitanium bromide; and tetraalkoxytitanium compounds such as tetramethoxytitanium, tetraethoxytitanium and tetraphenoxytitanium. Of these, tetrahalogeno titanium compounds are preferred, and titanium tetrachloride is particularly preferred.
(c) Phenol Compound
Unsubstituted or substituted phenol compounds can be used as the phenol compounds used in the present invention. Among the substituted phenol compounds, phenol compounds having a substituent at least at 2-position are preferred, and those having substituents at least at 2- and 6-positions are particularly preferred. Preferred substituents are a halogen atom, and alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, silyl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy and silyloxy groups, which groups may be substituted with a halogen atom.
Specific examples of the phenol compound are 2-substituted phenols such as 2-methylphenol, 2-ethylphenol, 2-n-butylphenol, 2-isobutylphenol, 2-t-butylphenol, 2-n-propylphenol, 2-isopropylphenol, 2-phenyphenol, 2-fluorophenol, 2-chlorophenol and 2-bromophenol: 2,6-disubstituted phenols such as 2,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-diethylphenol, 2,6-di-n-butylphenol, 2,6-diisobutylphenol, 2,6-di-t-butylphenol, 2,6-di-n-propylphenol, 2,6-diisopropylphenol, 2,6-diphenylphenol, 2,6-difluorophenol, 2,6-dichlorophenol and 2,6-dibromophenol; and 2,6,X-trisubstituted phenols (X is at least one number selected from 3, 4 and 5) such as 2,4,6-trimethylphenol, 2,6-di-t-butyl-4-methylphenol and pentafluorophenol. Among these phenol compounds, preferred are 2-methylphenol, 2-ethylphenol, 2-n-butylphenol, 2-isobutylphenol, 2-t-butylphenol, 2-n-propylphenol, 2-isopropylphenol, 2-phenylphenol, 2,6-dlmethylphenol, 2,6-diethylphenol, 2,6-di-n-butylphenol, 2,6-diisobutylphenol, 2,6-di-t-butylphenol, 2,6-di-n-propylphenol, 2,6-diisopropylphenol and 2,6-diphenylphenol. Further preferred phenol compounds are 2-substituted phenols, 2,6-disubstituted phenols and 2,6,X-trisubstituted phenols (X is as defined above), wherein the substituent is a branch-carrying alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl group.
(A) Solid Catalyst Component for Olefin Polymerization
The solid catalyst component (A) for olefin polymerization in accordance with the present invention is:
(A-1) a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization, which is obtained by a process comprising the step of contacting:
(a-1) a carrier of carboxyl group-carrying polymer particles having an average particle diameter of from 1 to 300 xcexcm with
(b) a transition metal compound of the number 4 group of metals in the periodic table of elements: or
(A-2) a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization, which is obtained by a process comprising the step of contacting;
(a-2) a carboxyl group-carrying polymer carrier,
(b) a transition metal compound of the number 4 group of metals in the periodic table of elements and
(c) a phenol compound with one another.
From a viewpoint of obtaining an olefin polymer having a lower content of lower molecular weight polymers and/or low crystallinity polymers, the solid catalyst component (A-2) is better than the solid catalyst component (A-1). Incidentally, in the production of solid catalyst component (A) for olefin polymerization in accordance with the present invention, if an organometal compound of the number 1, 2 or 13 group of metals in the periodic table of elements is used, the lower molecular weight polymers are increasingly produced, and therefore such a compound cannot be used.
In the production of solid catalyst component (A-2), contacting order of respective ingredients (a-2), (b) and (c) is not limited. It is preferred to carry out a first contact of the transition metal compound (b) with the phenol compound (c) and then a second contact of the first contact product with the carrier (a-2) in this order it is allowable to carry out the first contact and the second contact successively. However, it is recommendable to wash the first contact product with a solvent prior to carrying out the second contact, and further to wash the second contact product with a solvent. Contacting time for each contact is not particularly limited, and usually from 5 minutes to 24 hours.
Respective ingredients (a-1), (a-2), (b) and (c) used for the production of solid catalyst component (A) are used preferably in a slurry state, which is formed through dispersion in a solvent. Examples of such a solvent are aliphatic hydrocarbons such as pentane, hexane, heptane, octane and decane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; alicyclic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane and cyclopentane; halogenated hydrocarbons such as 1,2-dichloroethane and monochlorobenzene; and ether compounds such as diethyl ether, dibutyl ether, diisoamyl other and tetrahydrofuran. Of these, aliphatic hydrocarbons and aromatic hydrocarbons are preferred, and hexane, heptane, octane, toluene and xylene are more preferred.
It is recommendable to carry out the production of solid catalyst component (A) under atmosphere of an inert gas such as nitrogen and argon at a temperature, at which the original shape of the polymer carrier can be maintained. The temperature is usually from xe2x88x9230 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., and more preferably from 20 to 80xc2x0 C.
With respect to a proportion of respective ingredients used for the production of solid catalyst component (A), a proportion (molar ratio) of the transition metal compound (b) to the carboxyl group in the carrier (a-1) or (a-2) is usually from 0.1 to 100 times, and preferably from 0.1 to 10 times. A proportion (molar ratio) of the phenol compound (c) to the transition metal compound (b) is usually from 0.1 to 100 times, and preforably from 0.1 to 10 times. The obtained solid catalyst component (A) is preferably placed in a cool and dark storage under atmosphere of an inert gas such as nitrogen and argon.
(B) Organoaluminum Compound and Organoaluminumoxy Compound
The xe2x80x9corganoaluminum compoundxe2x80x9d used in the present invention means a compound having at least one Alxe2x80x94C bond in the molecule. Among such compounds, preferred compounds are those represented by the following formula,
xe2x80x83R2nAlZ3xe2x88x92n
wherein Al is an aluminum atom, R2 is an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, Z is a halogen atom or a hydrogen atom, and n is a number satisfying 0 less than nxe2x89xa63.
Specific examples of the compound represented by the above formula are trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, tri-n-propylaluminum, tri-n-butylaluminum, triisobutylaluminum, tri-tert-butylaluminum, triisopropylaluminum, tripentylaluminum, tri-n-hexylaluminum, tri(2-methylpentyl)aluminum, tri-n-octylaluminum, diethylaluminum hydride, diisobutylaluminum hydride, methylaluminum sesquichloride, ethylaluminum sesquichloride, isobutylaluminum sesquichloride, dimethylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum chloride, di-n-propylaluminum chloride, di-n-butylmethylaluminum chloride, diisobutylaluminum chloride, di-tert-butylaluminum chloride, diisopropylaluminum chloride, dipentylaluminum chloride, methylaluminum dichloride, othylaluminum dichloride, isobutylaluminum dichloride, tert-butylaluminum dichloride, isopropylaluminum dichloride and pentylaluminum dichloride. Among these, diethylaluminum chloride, triethylaluminum and triisobutylaluminum are more preferable.
The organoaluminumoxy compounds used in the present invention may be aluminoxan compounds known in the art. Examples of said compounds are those obtained by the reaction between one kind of trialkylaluminum and water, and those obtained by the condensation between two or more kinds of trialkylaluminum and water. Specific examples thereof are methylaluminoxan, ethylaluminoxan, propylaluminoxan, butylaluminoxan, isobutylaluminoxan, methylethylaluminoxan, methylbutylaluminoxan and methylisobutylaluminoxan. Of these, methylaluminoxan, isobutylaluminoxan and methylisobutylaluminoxan are particularly preferred.
Production of Olefin Polymer
In producing the olefin polymer, there is no limitation relating to a method for feeding the solid catalyst component (A) and at least one compound (B) selected from the group consisting of the organoaluminum compounds and the organoaluminumoxy compounds to a polymerization vessel. For example, the feeding of these ingredients can be carried out in a water-free state under atmosphere of an inert gas such as nitrogen and argon in the presence of an olefin monomer to be polymerized. The ingredients, namely the solid catalyst component (A) and the compound (B) may be fed independently of each other to a polymerization vessel, or a contact product between both ingredients may be fed thereto.
An amount of the compound (B) in terms of the aluminum atom contained therein is usually from 1 to 10000 moles, and preferably from 1 to 3000 moles per mole of the transition metal atom in the solid catalyst component (A).
In producing the olefin polymer, an additional compound such as a known electron donor and hydrogen may be fed at the same time. Preferred electron donor is, for example, an organic compound having an Si-OR3 bond, wherein R3 is a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms. Specific examples of the Si-OR3 bond-having organic compound are tetramethoxysilane, dimethyldimethoxysilane, tetraethoxysilane, triethoxysilane, diethoxydiethylsilane, ethoxytriethylsilane, tetraisopropoxysilane, diisopropoxydilsopropylsilane, tetrapropoxysilane, dipropoxydipropylsilane, tetrabutoxysilane, dibutoxydibutylsilane, dicyclopentoxydiethylsilane, diethoxydiphenylsilane, cyclohexyloxytrimethylsilane, phenoxytrimethylsilane, tetraphenoxysilane, triethyoxyphenylsilane, hexamethyldisiloxane, hexaethyldisiloxane, hexapropyldisiloxane, octaethyltrisiloxane, dimethylpolysiloxane, diphenylpolysiloxane, methylhydropolysiloxane and phenylhydropolysiloxane.
In the present invention, besides a contact of the solid catalyst component (A) with at least one compound (B) selected from the group consisting of the organoaluminum compounds and the organoaluminumoxy compounds, a solid catalyst component (Axe2x80x2), which is obtained by subjecting the solid catalyst component (A) to pre-polymerization treatment, may be brought into contact with the compound (B) Here, the xe2x80x9cpre-polymerization treatmentxe2x80x9d means a treatment to polymerize a small amount of an olefin on the surface of the solid catalyst component (A). As an example of a process of the pre-polymerization treatment, there is enumerated a process wherein the compound (B) and an olefin are brought into contact with the solid catalyst component (A). Such an olefin is not limited, and examples thereof are ethylene, propylene and butene-1. The olefin may be used singly or in combination of two or more.
The solid catalyst component (A) used for the prepolymerization is used preferably in a slurry state formed through dispersion into a solvent. Examples of the solvent are aliphatic hydrocarbons such as butane, pentane, hexane and heptane, and aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene and xylene.
A molar ratio of Al in the compound (B) used for the pre-polymerization to Ti in the solid catalyst component (A), (Al/Ti), is usually from 0.1 to 100, and particularly preferably from 1 to 10. A pre-polymerization temperature is usually from xe2x88x9230 to 80xc2x0 C., and particularly preferably from xe2x88x9210 to 50xc2x0 C. A polymerization amount of the olefin in the pre-polymerization is usually from 0.1 to 100 g, and particularly preferably from 0.5 to 50 g per g of the solid catalyst component (A).
As examples of the olefin polymerized according to the present invention, olefins having 2 to 20 carbon atoms and diolefins are enumerated. The olefin may be used singly or in combination of two or more. Specific examples of the olefin are ethylene, propylene, butene-1, pentene-1, hexene-1, heptene-1, octene-1, nonene-1, decene-1, 5-methyl-2-pentene-1 and vinylcyclohexene. Examples of the combination of two or more olefins are ethylene-propylene, ethylene-butene-1, ethylene-hexene-1, ethylene-octene-1 and propylene-butene-1.
Preferred examples of the olefin polymer produced by the present invention are ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymers, and more specifically, ethylene-propylene copolymer, ethylene-butene-1 copolymer, ethylene-hexene-1 copolymer and ethylene-octene-1 copolymer.
In the process for producing the olefin polymer in accordance with the present invention, a chain transfer agent such as hydrogen can be fed to a polymerization vessel to regulate a molecular weight of the olefin polymer to be produced.
A polymerization temperature is usually from xe2x88x9230 to 300xc2x0 C., preferably from 20 to 250xc2x0 C., and more preferably from 20 to 100xc2x0 C., provided that the temperature is not higher than a melting point of the polymer to be obtained. A polymerization pressure is not limited, and a pressure of from atmospheric pressure to about 150 atm. is preferred from industrial and economical points of view. A polymerization time can be appropriately determined depending on the kind of polymer to be obtained and a reaction apparatus, and usually from 5 minutes to 40 hours.
The polymerization may be carried out in a continuous manner or batchwise, and a slurry or solvent polymerization with use of an inert hydrocarbon solvent such as propane, pentane, hexane, heptane and octane, and a liquid or gas phase polymerization with use of no solvent can be applied. Of these, the slurry polymerization and the gas phase polymerization are particularly suitable.
According to the present invention concerned with the solid catalyst component (A-1), there are provided (i) a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization, (ii) a highly active catalyst for olefin polymerization, (iii) a process for producing an olefin polymer, particularly a copolymer of ethylene with an xcex1-olefin, and (iv) a process for producing a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization, according to which an olefin polymer having an extremely low content of lower molecular weight polymers and/or low crstallinity polymers, and having superior powder properties can be obtained.
Further, according to the present invention concerned with the solid catalyst component (A-2), there are provided (i) a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization, (ii) a highly active catalyst for olefin polymerization, (iii) a process for producing an olefin polymer, particularly a copolymer of ethylene with an xcex1-olefin, and (iv) a process for producing a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization, according to which an olefin polymer having an extremely low content of lower molecular weight polymers and/or low crstallinity polymers can be obtained.